Piggyback
by ncisabbylover
Summary: Kensi sprains her ankle chasing after a suspect and Deeks, the ever-helpful boyfriend that he is, helps her get back to the car. A fluffy, flirty one-shot. Rated T plus


She hadn't paid it any mind when she'd stumbled running up the stairs that led to the building's roof. She was hot on the tail of their main suspect, the adrenaline from the chase pumping through her veins, her focus solely on catching the bastard who'd seen fit to blow up a Marine's home while his fiancée was inside, all in the name of revenge. So no, when she'd momentarily lost her footing on the stairs just before she'd opened the rooftop door she'd quickly regained her balance, moved in and taken the suspect down just as he'd raised his weapon to shoot Callen.

Sam came in to take over just as she finished cable-tying the guy's wrists behind his back. The SEAL tugged the man up as Kensi rolled off him to sit on the ground, catching her breath and waiting for some of the adrenaline to pass.

"You okay?" Callen asked, coming over and laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Peachy." Sarcasm filled her reply. "You?"

"I'm great. Sam and I are gonna take this guy to the boat shed. We'll see you two there?" Callen turned his head to the blonde detective who was approaching them from across the rooftop.

"Yup. See you guys back at the boat shed." Deeks replied for both of them. Callen nodded his head and turned to follow Sam, who was already leading their suspect down the stairs and to the car.

"Come on, up you get." Deeks offered his hands to Kensi and she took them. She'd just gotten her feet under her when she let out a low hiss and gripped tighter to Deeks' fingers.

"Shit." She swore, hopping on her right foot, taking the weight of her left.

"What? What is it?" Deeks asked worriedly, his brow furrowed.

"My ankle. It's fine, just a bit tender." She tried to stifle his concern. "I must've come down on it wrong. It's fine though. Just, give me a sec."

To prove her point she slowly tried to shift her weight back to her left leg. Her foot had barely hit the grown when she hissed out another cuss and lifted it back up.

"I think you've sprained it babe."

She tossed a glare at him, for the nickname and the implication that she was anything other than fully capable.

"It just needs a moment. By the time we get back to the boat shed I won't even notice it." She argued. "Help me to the stairwell?"

Skepticism was written all over his face but Deeks held back his comment. Instead, he silently wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist as hers came around his neck. With every slow and steady step they took Kensi let out a hiss of pain and rested more of her weight against him. By the time they reached the top of the stairs he was practically carrying her.

"How are we gonna do this Kens?" He asked, pausing on the top step to readjust his hold on her.

"Slowly?" She asked with a wince as she once again tried to use her injured ankle.

"You know, we could call Eric, get the EMTs here. They'd be able to get you down and assess…" Her glare could cut glass. Deeks shut his mouth and looked at her doubtfully for a moment before cocking his head to the side and squeezing her hip. "Here goes nothing." He mumbled, guiding her down the first step.

It was an awkward process. The stairwell in the old warehouse was narrow and there was barely enough room for them to walk side by side.

They made it to the first platform, having already stumbled and almost tumbled to their death three times on the one flight of stairs, mostly thanks to Kensi's inability to let him lead.

"This isn't working." He stilled their progress on the platform.

"Deeks."

"Kens, seriously, I don't want to die in the stairwell of an abandoned warehouse."

"That's a bit dramatic." She scoffed at him.

"Did you miss how many times we almost fell just then? This isn't working." He repeated.

"What do you suggest then?" She countered.

He stood silently for a moment.

"Climb on my back."

"What? No!"

"It's gotta be quicker than this Kensi. Just get on my back." He removed his arm from her waist and stepped in front of her, grabbing the hand that was already around his neck to keep it there.

"Deeks."

"Kensi." He echoed her tone. "Just, just climb on."

"Fine. But now rodeo or cowgirl jokes or I swear a few bite marks in your ear will be the least of your worries." She threatened.

"What about knight in shining armour?" He grinned cheekily, looking over his shoulder at her.

She shot him a look that was more amused than warning and put her other hand onto his shoulder as his fingers reached behind him to her thighs.

"One, two, three." Deeks crouched down slightly as Kensi jumped up. They stumbled a bit as she tried to find a comfortable position on his back while Deeks focused on not falling down the stairs before she was stable.

"Don't drop me." Her mouth was at his ear, her breath fanning across his cheek. He could feel the front of her body pressed fully against his back and the strong muscles of her thighs were warm under his palms. He drew in an unsteady breath. This was a bad idea.

 _Focus, he needed to focus_ he told himself. He bounced Kensi on his back, ensuring he was balanced and had a tight enough hold on her before tentatively stepping onto the next flight of stairs.

About half way down Kensi's hands started to wander over the planes of his chest and she rested her face in the crook of his neck. He stuttered and paused on the step.

"Ah, Kens?"

"Mmm?" she hummed, lips sinfully close to his ear.

"Do you wanna stop whatever it is you're doing with your fingers?"

"Not really."

"It's uh, it's kind of distracting." He groaned slightly as she clenched her fingers around his taught muscles and then gently scratched her nails across his chest.

"Huh." She pressed a kiss against the side of his neck and he could feel her smile. She knew full well what she was doing to him and she was enjoying it. He knew though, if she didn't stop, they'd have more than just her sprained ankle to worry about.

"Seriously Kens."

"Okay, okay." She relented, moving her hands back so her arms rested loosely around his neck, keeping her fingers to herself.

Carefully he continued to make his way down the stairs of the warehouse until they were on the last flight of stairs. His feet had barely hit the ground of the main floor when he jumped — just about toppling over with the extra weight of Kensi on his back — as his girlfriend gently bit then sucked the side of his neck.

"Wha…Kens, what are you doing?" His hands tightened on her thighs, squeezing them and pulling them further around him.

"Hmmm, just thanking my knight in shining armour." She murmured against his skin, pressing more kisses along his neck and jaw.

"Jesus Kens." He moaned, trying to keep his self control. This was entirely unfair. He took a deep breath. "Are you going to be okay if I put you down now?"

"Mmm, nope." Her hands had started wandering down the planes of his body again, fingernails scratching in just the right places to make him shudder. "I like it here." She latched onto his neck again and started to suck.

"You better not be giving me a hickey." He groaned.

"Ruining my fun." She pulled back and gently kissed the red mark she'd already managed to create.

"I'm going to find somewhere to put you down." Deeks announced.

"What do you mean find somewhere? What's wrong with here?"

"You can barely stand Kens."

"I'm fine. Just put me down."

Still doubtful of her ability to stand on her own he let go of her legs and slowly crouched. She hopped off his back and onto her uninjured foot, keeping her now-swelling ankle in the air and Deeks turned to face her.

"You good?" He reached out his arms to steady her with strong hands on slim shoulders.

"I don't know. Maybe you're right."

"Right?" He looked at her puzzled. She never admitted he was right.

"Yeah, I don't know that I can stand by myself." Before he could react, her arms were around his shoulders and she was launching herself at his chest, giving him little option other than to catch her. "Now, where was I?" She murmured to herself before slanting her lips over his in a heated kiss. It didn't take long for him to get the hint and soon his lips were working in tandem with hers as he palmed her ass and backed her into a nearby wall.

Kensi's hands tangled in his hair and she pulled her mouth from his with a final bite on his bottom lip before her lips and teeth started to make their way up his neck to his ear. With Kensi's strong thighs wrapped around his waist and her body jammed between his and the wall, Deeks' hands were free to roam up and down her sides, making sure his thumbs brushed the underside of her breasts each time on their way up. He savoured the pride he felt as each time she let out a little gasp and pushed herself further into him, as though it was possible, seeking more contact.

Deeks let out a low groan as Kensi's teeth caught a particularly sensitive spot on his neck and his hands wandered back down her body, one of them sliding around her thighs, his fingers pressing against her jeans, providing blissful pleasure. In response Kensi rocked her hips against his and tightened her legs around him and he groan again at the pressure against his own crotch.

He felt her trying to climb his body, reaching to access more of his neck and collarbone with her mouth, when she hissed in pain and tensed against him. Pausing her assault, she rested her head against his shoulder, eyes squeezed shut, trying to ride out the agony radiating from her ankle. Immediately Deeks pulled back as well, returning his hands to her sides, running soothing patterns up and down, all traces of lust and teasing replaced with tenderness and concern.

"You okay?" He murmured in her ear.

"Mmm." She muttered back, squeezing her eyes tightly for just a moment more before pulling her head back to see his face. "Yeah, just maybe need some ice and some strapping."

"I'll-"

"No ambulance. Just, take me back to the boat shed and we can strap and ice it there and if it's still bad tomorrow I'll go to the hospital." She interrupted before he could make the suggestion.

"Okay." He conceded. "Do you want me to carry you back to the car or are you going to be your stubborn self?"

She glared at him, but with her face not even a foot away from his and her body still wrapped around him, it wasn't as menacing as usual.

"You know what? I'm just going to carry you. Ready?"

She rolled her eyes but didn't really want to go through the pain and effort of hobbling to the car, especially since he was already holding her.

"Yeah fine."

His hands went back under her thighs as he pulled them away from the wall and walked them towards the SRX outside. As they approached, Kensi pulled the fob from her pocket and unlocked the car. He carried her to the passenger side and opened the door, sliding her in.

Leaning forward he pressed his lips against her forehead.

"And don't think we won't be finishing what you started later tonight." His eyebrows danced to match his suggestive tone.

She caught his hand as he pulled back and squeezed. "Mmm, sounds like a plan, partner." She winked at him as he closed the door and walked to the driver's side. Once he was in and the engine was started she reached for his hand.

"Thanks for being my trusty steed." She grinned at him.

"I think I liked it better when you were calling me your knight."


End file.
